


Fifty Shades of Gruyère

by RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheese Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gentle Dominant, I love Taco Bell Nacho Fries more than I love myself, I'm really sorry, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Taco Bell Fetish, Temperature Play, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: “Here’s your nacho fries! I put a fresh batch in thirty seconds before my shift was over, just for you, love!”“Did you know you’re the best boyfriend in theentireworld?”(Yukhei getswaytoo hype about his cutie-pie boyfriend Dejun's return home from work, because Yukhei loves both Dejun and nacho fries aconcerningamount.)
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Rin & Min’s Crackfic Adventures !!





	Fifty Shades of Gruyère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> so yeah i might have written this but you all are reading it. meet ya in hell.
> 
> twitter @AO3RinAngel

Dejun knew what the hungry look in Yukhei’s eyes meant, and it gave him ecstatic tingles up his spine. That dangerous glimmer, the wolf-like smile— it made him weak.  _ Weak. _

Still, he kept a straight face as he shed his coat, hung up his hat, and tossed the crinkled takeout bag onto the couch cushion beside his boyfriend. “Here’s your nacho fries! I put a fresh batch in thirty seconds before my shift was over, just for you, love!”

“Did you know you’re the best boyfriend in the  _ entire  _ world?”

“You might have told me that a time or two.” Dejun chuckled, leaning over Yukhei for a warm kiss atop his head before he disappeared into their bedroom to grab a change of clothes. He’d shower when he got home from a shift, normally; still, this time, he lingered, waiting to see if Yukhei would make good on that lascivious look in his eyes. If he ambushed him before he could make it to the bathroom, Dejun wouldn’t exactly say  _ no. _

“Have I told you,” Yukhei called predictably from the bedroom doorway, just a few seconds later, “how  _ weirdly  _ cute you look in your work uniform?”

“In  _ this?”  _ Dejun snorted as he glanced down at himself. His oversized gray button-up, wrinkled black pants, apron with name tag— “Yeah, don’t I look like a catch? The boss made me clean the fryers before I left, so I probably smell like a greaseball.”

Yukhei’s strong arms circled around Dejun’s waist, breath hot against his neck. “Yeah? Well, I like it. It’s sexy.” He lips felt searing suddenly against the junction of Dejun’s shoulder, and the shorter man’s breath quivered with arousal at the wet heat of Yukhei’s tongue. “You’re not too tired, are you,  _ xiao mao? _ I really just want to spoil you…” He tugged at the strings of the apron to untie it, slipping it easily over Dejun’s head and letting it fall to the ground.

_ Little kitten.  _ The term of endearment was nearly enough to make him purr. Dejun’s eyes closed and he pressed himself back against his boyfriend, relishing in the pair of large hands teasing his nipples through his shirt and the firm bulge pressing against the base of his spine. Perhaps his  _ favorite  _ thing about Yukhei, if he was forced to choose just one— he was the dictionary definition of a  _ service top.  _ Dejun took care of Yukhei in a lot of other ways, but in the bedroom, Yukhei’s priority was always in returning the favor.

“You  _ always  _ want to spoil me,” Dejun teased quietly, turning for their first proper kiss of the night. Effortlessly, Yukhei lifted him at the hips, and Dejun’s legs wrapped around his waist as their lips melded and tongues clashed. The kiss was all-consuming; Yukhei was so distracted that he nearly tripped on the apron that he’d discarded just moments ago on their way to the bed, but didn’t lose the contact of their lips for even a moment as he lay him on the bed.

Pure, bratty habit made Dejun wiggle beneath him— and Yukhei’s hands fell into familiar positions, one closed around his thin wrists and pinning them over his head, the other tracing lightly up the side of his cheek to brush a strand of unruly hair from his face. One simple movement was all it took to melt him beneath his lover’s hands. If he had to pick a  _ second favorite  _ thing, it was this— the gentle dominance that turned Dejun on like nothing else. 

“So pretty,” Yukhei breathed, his dark eyes smoldering. “Are you going to be a good boy and earn it?”

“Yes, sir…” Dejun’s voice quivered with need; he felt Yukhei’s thumb brush against his cheek, and he turned his head to capture the digit between his lips, sensually. “Please. I’ll do anything…” He sucked gently on his thumb, tongue flicking playfully out of his mouth to entice Yukhei— and he was rewarded with another heated, bruising kiss, with Yukhei sucking his bottom lip swollen.

“Cute as you are in this uniform…” Yukhei tugged at Dejun’s shirt gently, amusement dancing in his gaze. “I can think of a better use for this.” He released his hold on Dejun’s wrists, only to tug his shirt over his head and down his arms. At his wrists, Yukhei pulled the stiff gray material tight, winding it a second time and pressing the excess, firmly but gently, into Dejun’s fingers. “Don’t let go,” he instructed quietly. “Keep your hands right here.”

Of course, the t-shirt was just a formality; it was really only Yukhei’s word that was holding him still, but Yukhei’s word was just as good to him as a pair of locked cuffs. He lay, still and obedient, while Yukhei kissed a trail down his throat, maddeningly slow. Dejun whined and arched himself in a quiet plea for more touch, more friction. He craved those big, strong hands,  _ all over  _ him, but Yukhei’s touches were so feather-light and teasing, just fingertips ghosting along his ribcage, circling his painfully erect nipples.

“Are you feeling adventurous, love?” Yukhei purred, breath ghosting across his boyfriend’s chest and making his every nerve tingle with anticipation. His fingers had found the bulge formed in the front of Dejun’s work slacks, but his touch was still too light through the thick material, and he could already feel the slickness of his own pre-cum pooling in his underwear. Yes,  _ yes,  _ the answer to anything and everything in that moment was a resounding  _ yes.  _ Still, Dejun knew, Yukhei wouldn’t do anything until he heard him say it aloud.

“Do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?  _ Really,  _ now.”

“I’m all yours.  _ Anything.” _

Yukhei’s eyes glimmered like he’d just thought of something devious, and Dejun’s heart started to race. “In that case… I want you to close your eyes. And  _ keep  _ them closed. No peeking. If I catch you peeking, I’m going to stop and leave you high and dry.”

“That’s, like, the hardest thing you could have asked for,” Dejun whined softly, biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he obeyed. Again, Yukhei could have blindfolded him, but the promise of being allowed to cum only if he cooperated was a surefire way to keep him compliant.

“It seems like it would be hard,” Yukhei agreed deviously, hand drifting back upwards— fingers dancing across his soft stomach, making him tremble in tense anticipation. This was a game that Dejun knew and loved, Yukhei’s drawing out of every little moment until he was simply coming undone beneath him.  _ I think this is really turning him on too, though.  _ Yukhei’s voice was rough with arousal as he dragged his nails firmly over Dejun’s perfect skin: “Such a good boy. So patiently waiting for me to devour you, hmm?”

Something about that choice of words washed over Dejun like a heatwave. He groaned, the sound getting swept up in a soft squeal of surprise as Yukhei’s fingers caught his nipple sharply between them. His mouth fell submissively open at Yukhei’s next heated kiss, his attention diverted with the anticipation of his next touch. He practically purred as he arched into soft touches, whimpered and panted in wanton desire at the scratch of nails or the pressure of teeth, but one thing was for certain, and that was that he  _ would not  _ open his eyes for anything.

Finally, Yukhei moved aside to slip Dejun’s pants off easily. He was almost painfully hard, at this point, and though he wanted to touch himself, he dug his nails into the fabric of his self-imposed bondage to remind himself.

“Look how badly you want it…” Yukhei chuckled breathlessly as he rolled down the waistband of his underwear and let his straining cock go free. “Beg for me,  _ xiao mao.  _ I want to hear you…”

_ “God,  _ I need your mouth, Yukhei… please, don’t make me wait anymore…” Dejun felt Yukhei’s weight shifting on the mattress, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut tight to avoid the temptation of peeking. He heard the shifting of his sock drawer, where they kept the condoms, the shuffle of the bedroom door against the too-thick carpet, and he held his breath as he strained his ears to listen.

“Yukhei?”

“Be patient for me. Keep your eyes closed. Don’t move.”

“I’m not.” Dejun took slow, deep breaths, shivering a bit without Yukhei’s body to shield his exposed body from the cold air.

It was only two minutes, tops, but it felt like an eternity while trapped in such a state of suspense. Finally, the mattress sank with Yukhei’s weight again, and his warm fingertips made Dejun’s thigh twitch uneasily with their sudden contact.

“Do you trust me?” Yukhei’s voice was an oddly strained sort of whisper. Dejun nodded without uncertainty, but his knees were trembling— he needed more than Yukhei was giving him, needed some reassurance that he really was there.

“I want a kiss,” he spoke up shyly, voice sounding so much smaller than Yukhei’s, but the request was honored without delay. Yukhei kissed him sweetly at first, but then hungrily, and that sense of being  _ devoured  _ as Yukhei had promised made his cock throb. Luckily, there wasn’t much longer to wait— the kiss was barely broken before he was gripped at his base, and the next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a breath-taking wave of ecstasy. It wasn’t Yukhei’s hand, clearly, though Yukhei’s fingers were quick to wrap around  _ whatever it was  _ and add their own layer of delicious pressure… but no, it  _ was _ a condom, full of something warm and slick and  _ perfect. _

“Oh my god,  _ Yukhei—” _

“It’s all right, don’t hold anything back. I want to hear all those naughty little noises…” Yukhei’s stroke up, and then down, moved his hips as if by magic; Dejun’s voice shook as he cursed. Again, and again— as Yukhei’s hand moved, finding a pace  _ just  _ a hair slower than he wanted, Dejun was unable to resist fucking up into his lover’s hand and trying to encourage  _ more.  _ He wanted to look, partially for his own curiosity, but mostly to see if Yukhei was still looking down at him with that expression of ravenous,  _ dangerous  _ lust that turned him into putty. Tentatively, he pulled his bound wrists over his eyes to rid himself of temptation, and Yukhei was too busy to protest, his hand quickening to keep up with Dejun’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Yukhei…  _ fuck, Yukhei—!” _

“Just a little more,  _ xiao mao…  _ want you to hold back until you can’t anymore,” Yukhei growled in his ear. His lips pressed to Dejun’s neck, his collarbone, his chest, in something between a kiss and a bite, and Dejun tried, he  _ really  _ tried. Back arched, toes curled, one more desperate whimper, and then the fireworks began behind his eyelids and swept him away.

Yukhei knew just what to do, Dejun’s orgasm seemed to go on and on; when he felt himself “drifting back to earth”, so to speak, hoarse and unsteady and completely awestruck, Yukhei was slipping the condom off of him to replace it with his mouth. Whatever lube Yukhei had jerked him off with was hot, but it was  _ nothing  _ compared to the heat of his tongue cleaning him off, and he took it for as long as he possibly could— hips shrinking down and voice rising in a whine as he approached overstimulation.

Not even a blowjob, just a  _ handjob,  _ and Dejun was in ruins. Would have felt almost pathetic, if not for Yukhei kissing up his stomach, down his thighs, his ribs, his nipples, his hands and knuckles and even his ears— “You were amazing. You were so fucking perfect. Are you okay, baby boy?”

Dejun released his long-tensed hands to let the t-shirt loosen around his wrists, and a kiss was pressed to his feverishly hot forehead. He felt too weak to move, almost boneless.  _ God,  _ how was Yukhei so good? Like some kind of  _ sex god— _

“I made a mess out of you,” Yukhei breathed hoarsely, running a loving hand over Dejun’s hair. “Sorry, love. Do you want me to run you a bath?”

“That sounds fantastic,” he whispered, smiling softly as he finally opened his eyes and looked into his lover’s face.

Yukhei wiped a smear of cheese sauce off of his lip. Dejun froze.

“What—” He propped himself up on shaky arms, looking down at his naked body, the hickeys forming like red hives down his chest, the sweat glinting against his abs, the bright yellow cheese sauce dribbled across his pale thighs.

Yukhei grinned sheepishly, scrambling to grab the messy, dripping condom and its wrapper that he’d dropped to the bedsheets.

_ “Yukhei.” _

“I told you, I  _ fucking love this stuff.  _ And I had this idea a couple days ago, and I  _ couldn’t get it out of my head.”  _ He grinned, proving his point well enough when he leaned down to lick the stray splatters from Dejun’s skin. “You’re delicious, _ xiao mao. _ Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean up— and I’ll change the sheets.”

“God. You’d better.” Dejun sighed, collapsing back to the mattress for a couple more blissful seconds. Somehow, the big reveal did nothing to slow the rush of post-orgasm endorphins buzzing in his brain, and he really wanted to cuddle more than anything. His hand found Yukhei’s and tugged him down insistently beside him. “You’re— an embarrassment. I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“I love you,”

“I love you, too.” Yukhei giggled, nibbling the shell of Dejun’s ear and pressing up against him.

“A shame I didn’t bring you any extra,” Dejun added, half-sarcastic, his hand groping across the front of Yukhei’s sweatpants for his cock. “I could have done you. Speaking of which, why don’t you let me get you off, hmm? I think you’re pretty delicious, too…”

Dejun’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of Yukhei’s pants, and Yukhei grinned when Dejun touched the still-warm, sticky spot in the front of his underwear. “I got off,” he confirmed, which suddenly explained the far-off, dreamy haze in his eyes. “I got everything I needed out of that, actually. I’m perfectly satisfied.”

Dejun was still breathless, but he cackled anyway.


End file.
